Conventional instant locking fasteners, as commonly found in the seat belts of various vehicles require certain level of dexterity and, in some cases, vision, to engage as the conventional fastener designs require precise lateral-directional match of the tongue plate on one side, to fit into the narrow opening of the buckle on the other side, and maintaining the alignment to insert to engage the latch within the buckle's locking structure to fasten. This requirement of matching and aligning embedded in the conventional designs of locking fasteners imposes inconvenience, more time to engage and make them unusable to the users with limited dexterity. So a fastener system with a locking clasp that can be engaged through general pushing of the tongue into the hole of the clasp without precise directional alignment for locking could be valuable in many applications and also available to broader spectrum of users.